George Harrison:A Hard Rain's A-Gonna Fall (Chords)
E A E Oh, where have you been, my blue eyed son? E B Oh, where have you been, my darling young one? A E I've stumbled on the side of twelve misty mountains A E I've walked and I've crawled on six crooked highways A E I've stepped in the middle of seven sad forests A E I've been out in front of a dozen dead oceans A E I've been ten thousand miles in the mouth of a graveyard E B E A And it's a hard, and it's a hard, it's a hard, and it's a hard E B E A E And it's a hard rain's a gonna fall E A E Oh, what did you see, my blue eyed son? E B Oh, what did you see, my darling young one? A E I saw a newborn baby with wild wolves all around it A E I saw a highway of diamonds with nobody on it A E I saw a black branch with blood that kept drippin' A E I saw a room full of men with their hammers a bleedin' A E I saw a white ladder all covered with water A E I saw ten thousand talkers whose tongues were all broken A E I saw guns and sharp swords in the hands of young children E B E A And it's a hard, and it's a hard, it's a hard, and it's a hard E B E A E And it's a hard rain's a gonna fall E A E And what did you hear, my blue eyed son? E B And what did you hear, my darling young one? A E I heard the sound of a thunder, it roared out a warnin' A E Heard the roar of a wave that could drown the whole world A E Heard one hundred drummers whose hands were a blazin' A E Heard ten thousand whisperin' and nobody listenin' A E Heard one person starve, I heard many people laughin' A E Heard the song of a poet who died in the gutter A E Heard the sound of a clown who cried in the alley E B E A And it's a hard, and it's a hard, it's a hard, and it's a hard E B E A E And it's a hard rain's a gonna fall E A E Oh, who did you meet, my blue eyed son? E B Who did you meet, my darling young one? A E I met a young child beside a dead pony A E I met a white man who walked a black dog A E I met a young woman whose body was burning A E I met a young girl, she gave me a rainbow A E I met one man who was wounded in love A E I met another man who was wounded with hatred E B E A And it's a hard, and it's a hard, it's a hard, and it's a hard E B E A E And it's a hard rain's a gonna fall E A E Oh, what'll you do now, my blue eyed son? E B Oh, what'll you do now, my darling young one? A E I'm a goin' back out 'fore the rain starts a fallin' A E I'll walk to the depths of the deepest black forest A E Where the people are many and their hands are all empty A E Where the pellets of poison are flooding their waters A E Where the home in the valley meets the damp dirty prison A E Where the executioner's face is always well hidden A E Where hunger is ugly, where souls are forgotten A E Where black is the color, where none is the number A E And I'll tell it and think it and speak it and breathe it A E And reflect it from the mountain so all souls can see it A E Then I'll stand on the ocean until I start sinkin' A E But I'll know my song well before I start singin' E B E A And it's a hard, and it's a hard, it's a hard, and it's a hard E B E A E And it's a hard rain's a gonna fall Category:Chords